Unbelieveable
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: “The only way to get anywhere worthwhile is to take the first plunge.” Bishonen ai (YxO), language, only rated R because of descriptive language.


=Unbelievable  
  
By: Alithiel Daystar  
  
Disclaimer: Oi, another attempt at yaoi Weiss Kreuz fanfiction for me. Yeah, I know. I'm giving it my best shot here, OK? Another semi-songfic. 'Unbelievable' (yeah, maybe I'm stuck in the eighties a little) belongs to EMF, and Weiss belongs to Koyasu Takehito. And this fic is MINE! HA! This fic starts after the events of Bosonova, Casanova, so if you get a little lost, read that one first, alright?  
  
I'd also like to thank all of those who reviewed Bosonova, Casanova (which I recommend everyone listens to): Jenny, Guilty Mastermind, Pierott, Zeto, Sky Rat, Whisper Reilman, Misura, Arlyssa (double thanx for making me the CD in the first place! Now you can make me another. Onegai?), and Shime. You all rock!  
  
Notes: Bishonen ai/Yaoi (OxY), slight language, maybe a little OOC, and Yohji talking to himself.  
  
%%%%%  
  
The moment Kudou Yohji walked into the Kitty in the House, he knew it was going to be a bad day.  
  
For one thing, there was no sign of Fujimiya Aya anywhere. Secondly, the shop, even at 9am on a school day, was crammed full of giggling girls. More girls now that they were singers, florists AND assassins. And they were all watching the boy behind the counter.  
  
Yohji groaned.  
  
Tsukiono Omi finished wrapping the dahlias for the giggling high school student. "You make sure you take good care of these." He said with a grin, his large blue eyes twinkling. The girl nearly swooned.  
  
Stupid girl, Yohji sniffed.  
  
Running his hand through his wavy blond hair, the oldest member of Wiess glanced around the shop. Where the hell was Aya, and here was Ken for that matter?  
  
Suddenly there was aloud crash from the back room, and that alone answered his question. Sighing, he made his way through the giggling gaggle of girls to the backroom door. Opening it, he walked through the storage area, directly to the broom closet in the back of the room and pounded on the door.  
  
"Ken! Aya! Get your asses out here now!" He yelled irritably. His irritation only increased when he heard two throaty male chuckles coming from inside. Yohji pounded on the door again.  
  
"Shees, Yohji! Keep your pants on." Hidaka Ken's voice rang out from the closet.  
  
"It's your pants I'm worried about!" Ken emerged from the closet, grinning, his chocolate hair slightly mussed. Aya walked out just behind him, blue shirt unbuttoned, a surprised but pleased expression on hid face.. Yohji blinked. Aya was grinning???  
  
He smacked his head. He'd never get used to that. "Ken, dude," he drawled with a slightly exasperated grin, "You look like the cat that caught the canary."  
  
Ken merely smiled in response, while Aya blushed redly. "I did, Yohji."  
  
The pair walked out into the front of the store. A few moments later, Omi walked into he storage area.  
  
"Silly girls.they always ambush me." He mumbled, leaning his lithe frame against the cluttered worktable..  
  
Yohji took a moment to admire the youngest member of Weiss. Shaggy golden hair fell over eyes bluer that the sky, bluer that the sea. Omi stuck his hand in the pocket of his shorts,(why did he always wear shorts?) and gave Yohji a strange look.  
  
"What's up, Yohji-kun?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." The tall man replied.  
  
Nothing, right!Nothing except you want to pick him up and bend him over that table.  
  
He felt his cheeks blush fiery red. "Uh.I gotta mind the store."  
  
He couldn't get out of there fast enough. Yohji groaned inwardly as he shoved his way to the front of the store. It figures, he mused bitterly, that I'd end up wanting Omi so bad I can't see straight! He laughed shortly at his pun.  
  
Straight. Good one, Kudou!  
  
%%%%%  
  
The store finally closed for the day!  
  
Omi breathed a sigh of relief as he rolled down the security gate. Yohji was putting away flowers, whistling some nameless tune to himself. The younger boy sighed, but not from relief this time.  
  
When will he ever wake up and see I'm not a kid anymore? Omi thought, slamming down the last security gate.  
  
Ken stuck his head around the door leading to the stairs. "Hey, you guys have any plans?"  
  
Omi shook his head, but Yohji shrugged. "I was thinking about going to a club or something."  
  
"Oh." Ken paused, then grinned. "Hey, you could take Omi!"  
  
"WHAT?" Omi squeaked. But Yohji had already given that brilliant smile he used so mercilessly. "Good idea, KenKen! Hey, chibi," He said to Omi, his emerald green eyes twinkling over his sunglasses, "Wanna go clubbin' with me?"  
  
Omi almost said no. He almost did. But the eager look in Yohji's eyes, and the anxious look in Ken's combined. Part of him rejoiced at the thought of being alone with Yohji; the other part of him saddened over the prospect of him being surrounded by women. But still.  
  
"All right, I'll go." Omi said reluctantly, making his way toward the stairs. "Let me go change."  
  
Yohji mentally cheered. 'Yes, he's going!' Ken winked at him and gave him a thumbs up before vanishing, and he mentally thanked his friend.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"They going?"  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm."  
  
"Well, it's about time."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni, boku no ai de shibari..."  
  
"Ken."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Yohji leaned against the hood of the car, gazing at the cloudy sky above him. He sighed.  
  
What the hell was he doing?  
  
Omi.Omi was 17 years old, and he was 22...that was a five year difference. Omi was sweet and innocent, he was tainted, worldly. In fact, the only bond the two of them shared was the death and destruction that being members of Wiess brought.  
  
As Omi emerged from the back door of the flower shop, Yohji groaned.  
  
He was doing this on purpose! Libido-Yohji almost screamed, jumping up and down while Nice-Guy-Yohji tried to hold him down. The little bishonen was dressing to drive him mad!  
  
A long-sleeved shirt made from blue mesh clung to his upper torso. Despite his small frame, Omi was very well built, and the material only served to accent his beauty. Baggy black cargo shorts hung low on his hips, revealing a tantalizing band of bare skin where the shirt and shorts didn't meet. Yohji all but drooled. Brusquely he cleared his throat, turning to the car, trying his hardest to drive the image from his mind.  
  
"Let's go, chibi."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Omi watched Yohji as they drove for the center of the city. The evil, wicked little part of him that had agreed to this giggled, noticing the fleeting looks the older man was giving him. There was something in his eyes.  
  
A small, wicked grin spread across Omi's lips.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Yohji got them both into the club with ease, even thought Omi was underage. It was a pretty typical place, loud, thumping music, massive press of bodies, and the smell of perfume and alcohol. Omi breathed deeply, taking a moment to absorb everything, as Yohji made his way to the bar. Signaling to the bartender, he made his order, and Omi took an instant to analyze him.  
  
Black jeans slung low on his hips, a silky gray shirt, open at the throat revealing a tempting bit of skin, his impertinent green eyes full of life as he chatted with the bartender.  
  
'Chill, Omi' He thought, making his way toward the bar. 'Stop jumping the gun. None of this will work if you go too fast.'  
  
Yohji handed Omi a cherry cola, complete with cherry. At the younger man's questioning look, he shrugged, gliding onto one of the barstools. "I remembered you said you liked these."  
  
Taking the cherry out of the cola, Omi popped it into his mouth. "Thanks." He murmured with a grin, pulling the stem out of his mouth after a moment and placing it on the napkin beside his glass. "I'm gonna go dance. Wanna come?"  
  
Too busy staring at the stem, which as tied in a perfect knot, Yohji shook his head. This was a side of Omi he'd ever seen before, wicked, sexy, and..he liked it. He really wanted to see hat that tongue could do.  
  
Omi shrugged. "Your loss." He waved as he waded through the bodies.  
  
'Mine indeed.'  
  
%%%%%  
  
Yohji didn't know whether to go take a cold shower or hammer his head against a wall. Maybe both? He took a gulp of his drink, hoping the slow burn of the booze would burn away the naughty thoughts in his head.  
  
Who was he kidding? He rammed a hand into his hair.  
  
He looked toward the dance floor. Omi was out there. Yohji could see him from hi seat at the bar.  
  
It really should be illegal for him to dance like that...Yohji shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes followed the younger man everywhere, every turn, every undulation, and every single goddamn graceful movement. Others watched him too, women and men alike, some even commenting on ho good of a dancer he was. He wanted to scream at them, yell that Omi belonged to him, and to take their eyes off his bishonen!  
  
That thought brought him up short. Since when was Omi Yohji's bishonen?  
  
He sighed. Since he'd first laid eyes on him, he finally admitted. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, admitting his feelings. It was harder.  
  
The playboy was in love.  
  
The bartender approached him, an older lady f about 45 years. Her name was Kahisi. She grinned, handing him another drink. "Girl trouble, Kudou? She asked with a smile, revealing white teeth. When he just shook his head, she nodded, following his gaze.  
  
"Ah, so it's BOY trouble then?" When he just glared at her, gulping down his drink, she laughed.  
  
"Take my advice." She said quietly so only he could hear. "The only way to get anywhere worthwhile is to take the first plunge." With these words, she moved back to her other customers  
  
Yohji just sat for a moment, toying with his glass, the clink of the ice lost in the booming music. His gaze traveled to Omi again, and, thinking of Kahisi's advice, he came to his conclusion.  
  
An idea formed in his mind. Half-baked, to be sure, but an idea. HE rose from his seat, his target: The DJ.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Omi thought he saw Yohji watching him. Well, at least he HOPED he was.Then, when he looked back, Yohji wasn't there. After a moment's panic, he spied the tall man talking to the DJ, thought how either of them was able to hear completely escaped him. The song wound to a close, then another started, one of Omi's favorites, and he began dancing even wilder.  
  
=You burden me with your questions,  
  
You'd have me tell no lies,  
  
You're always asking what it's all about,  
  
But don't listen to my replies.  
  
You say to me I don't talk enough,  
  
But when I do I'm a fool.  
  
These times I've spent, I've realized,  
  
I'm going to shoot through,  
  
And leave you.=  
  
Omi danced wildly, laughing. He danced right into Yohji. The taller man caught him, and Omi gasped.  
  
=The things, you say,  
  
Your purple prose just gives you away.  
  
The things, you say,=  
  
Yohji winked, mouthing the next words.  
  
=You're unbelievable.=  
  
Omi was surprised. More than surprised, THRILLED, to be finally in Yohji's arms. Yohji's eyes darkened with some forbidden emotion as he pressed his tall frame to Omi's smaller one, his long-fingered hands gripping Omi's hips.  
  
"Dance with me, bishonen." Yohji whispered with a smile. With a small nod from Omi, the two began to dance together.  
  
=You burden me with your problems,  
  
By telling me more than mine,  
  
I'm always so concerned,  
  
With the way you say,  
  
You've always go to stop,  
  
To think of us being one,  
  
Is more than I ever know.  
  
But this time, I realize,  
  
I'm going to shoot through,  
  
And leave you.=  
  
=The things, you say,  
  
Your purple prose just gives you away.  
  
The things, you say,  
  
You're unbelievable.=  
  
It seemed like the whole universe fell away from them. There was only the thump of the music and the press of their bodies. Omi laughed aloud.  
  
=Seemingly lastless, don't mean you can ask us  
  
Pushing down the relative  
  
Bringing out your higher self  
  
Think of the fine times  
  
Pushing down the better few  
  
Instead of bringing out the clues  
  
To what the world and everything anger to  
  
Brace yourself with the grace of ease  
  
I know this world ain't what it seems.=  
  
Yohji whispered. "Bishonen..." Omi shivered slightly, pressing closer still.  
  
=You burden me with your questions,  
  
You'd have me tell no lies,  
  
You're always asking what it's all about,  
  
But don't listen to my replies.  
  
You say to me I don't talk enough,  
  
But when I do I'm a fool.  
  
These times I've spent, I've realized,  
  
I'm going to shoot through,  
  
And leave you.=  
  
=The things, you say,  
  
Your purple prose just gives you away.  
  
The things, you say,  
  
Before I love you more,  
  
The things, you say,  
  
Your purple prose just gives you away.  
  
The things, you say,  
  
You're unbelievable=  
  
The song was winding to a close. Suddenly the floor was too crowded.  
  
=You're so unbelieveable!=  
  
Omi grinned up at Yohji, as they moved apart.  
  
"You're unbelieveable." Omi said hoarsely in time with the music. Yohji just laughed, directing him to a seat in a secluded corner of the bar. Omi climbed up into the barstool, just looking for a moment at the older man, now eye level with him. Any pretense dropped away, leaving every hidden feeling apparent in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Omi." Yohji began, moving little closer. The waves of his blond hair fell over his face.  
  
"Yohji, I.." Omi said, just moments before Yohji's mouth descended on his.  
  
Flames erupted between them. Heat exploded, n their joined mouths, in Omi's hands as he buried them into the thick waves of Yohji's hair, in Yohji's hands as he gripped the younger man's thigh. Omi groaned, tilting his head back to allow better access, and Yohji took the kiss deeper, his tongue gliding along the inside of his mouth before dipping inside.  
  
Cherries greeted him. Groaning, he pulled away, gasping for air. Eyes like blue flame met is own. Then he dove back in, taking the kiss even deeper, wrapping his arms around Omi's waist and dragging him to press against his body. Omi tilted his head, giving a sharp bite to Yohji's lip. His head spun.  
  
Finally, when they were both gasping, he dragged his mouth away. Gazing deeply into Omi's eyes, he smiled shakily.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Omi clung to him all the way to the car, when Yohji suddenly pressed him against the vehicle, rewarding him with another mind-numbing kiss.  
  
There is no WAY this is actually happening! He thought dizzily over the demands his body was making.  
  
"Yohji." He whispered as they pulled apart. Words formed in his mind, things he'd wanted to say for a long time, since they'd begun fighting together. Yohji, however, beat him to it.  
  
"I love you, bishonen." He blurted out. Omi looked stunned, then his eye lit up as his hormone-driven mind registered what he said.  
  
"I love you, Yotan."  
  
Yohji took a deep breath. When he next spoke, his voice was rough, strained. "I....want you, bishonen."  
  
Omi felt his heart thump through every cell in his body. "The feeling's mutual." He couldn't help but laugh when the older man's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. Yohji laughed aloud, gathering him up in a rib-cracking hug before depositing him in his seat.  
  
"Let's go take care of that right now, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, please, let's."  
  
%%%%%  
  
What is it all the good fic writers say? Owari? I think that's it. Anyway, I hope you like the latest edition of the Behind the Music Arc, or whatever in the hell this is. I don't know what's wrong with me.it seems live every time I think of this anime, I think of music. 'Tis the best of both worlds.  
  
*fans herself* Hoo, it's warm in here.. 


End file.
